


Birthday Coffee.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: One Harry Potter. One Severus Snape. One cup of coffee...





	Birthday Coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Severus Snape’s birthday. Have a lovely day, professor. <3

**Title:** **Birthday Coffee.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **610** **:** **Free** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100   
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** One Harry Potter. One Severus Snape. One cup of coffee...  
  


**Birthday Coffee.**

Severus stumbles sleepily out of his chambers, cursing the dungeon’s cold air. The desire to ignore the world and return to bed where everything is warm, quiet and gloriously student-free grows with every step he takes towards the Great Hall.

The daily mantra of “Coffee, coffee. Please, Merlin, let there be coffee” runs so loudly through his head that Severus doesn’t spot Potter’s cheerful approach in time to avoid him.

“You’re up early, Snape.”

“That’s Professor Snape to you, _Professor_ Potter.”

“Still coffee-less. Thank Godric!”

‘ _WTF?’_

“Brought you coffee, Seve-er-Snap-Professor. Birthday coffee.”

Severus frowns “Why?”

Potter smiles winningly. “Why not?”  
  


 


End file.
